Summer Days
by skysplits19
Summary: Just before graduation our Shidou boys decide for an island hopping but with Shingyouji's tantrum and Misu's coldness can the pair enjoy the pair or this could end everything my 3rd MisuxShingyouji fic
1. Mapless Island

**NOTES: **My 3rd MisuxShingyouji fic, this suddenly appear on my mind while watching a movie thought i kinda do a differetn one so that it would be base on my own story line i told you i would love to punish Misu(evil laugh) I think this pairing is becoming my forte I am more comfortable creatings fics about them, I am planning this to be a 5-6 chapter so before i finally rest i will post the 1st Chapter

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KIN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY first chapter here it gors hope you like it, reviews will help me be motivated once i am back, after I am finish with this, I am done with my 3rd paperwork to be submitted in school tommorow**

**The difference between the right word and the almost right word is the difference between lightning and a lightning bug."  
― Mark Twain**

* * *

Shingyouji seems excited this is the first time he will experience summer with Misu. The younger man can't hide his excitement, he is also going to enjoy the vacation since he is with his friends as well. Gii and Akaike were the one who plan the vacation.

At first he thought Misu will not join them but he wonders what made him change his mind. The yacht is owned by Akaike's family the plan is to do some island hopping, Hayama is also excited sonce he will be spending his summer with Gii, Yoshizawa and Takabayashi are both excited as well. Akaike and Toshihisa both loveless just decide to enjoy the summer with company of friends.

_Wow I am so excited it's a good thing Gii-sempai had pursue Arata-san to go with us. And I am happy I am with my friends._

They all left there items in yacht and decide to go out of the island

"Wow! The water is so clear and the sand is so good, Arata-san wanna swim with us?" Misu seems like not enjoying hisself "You go ahead I'll just watch over"

_This was all Saki's fault I was suppose to have other plan but he had a point when he told me that at least I could be here so that I could watch over Shingyouji._

As always the cold Misu had the mid of his own to show how can he care of the younger man. Everytone is enjoying themselves

Saki shouted "Kampai! Going towards the future" "KAMPAI!". Everyone raise there glasses, "Shingyouji, once we graduated we will still keep in touch with you, you can always visit us in Tokyo if Misu will allow you" Everyone laugh

"Yes I will but maybe that can only be done if there will be a free time I know college will be harder now and I promise I will study harder and we'll see each other again in Tokyo."

_Graduation is almost near how can I not notice that months from now Arata-san will be gone in Shidou what can happen after that…_

"Shingyouji-kun, are you ok?" Hayama pat the kouhai's shoulder "yes Hayama-san I'm ok you do your best in Toudai and don't forget to call or mail me" "Is that what you're worry about? Of course I will how can I forgot the kindest kouhai I ever met Misu interrupted

"Hey I already told me stay away from Hayama, you really don't listen don't you?" Hayama laugh "Don't tell me you're jealous Misu, come on" "Well who can blame if Shingyouji would like Takumi better than you" interrupted by Gii.

Akaike shook his head and decide to interject between them "Come on guys we're here to enjoy the vacation don't spoil everything" Misu just rolled his eyes and drink his juice.

Yoshizawa and Takabayashi seems to be enjoying there time and decide now to play by the beach.

Gii and Takumi joined them as well and since they are the only person in place they can't help but hug each other and kiss each other like there is no tommorow. "Geez I think I am having sea sick"

Akaike seems to be in disgust with the lovebirds "make that two Akaike-kun" Followed by Toshihisa. They just decide and eat again and avoiding the sight of the pairs by the sea.

_Such idiots now I am regretting coming here, I could have just go somewhere with Shingyouji without this guys_

"Arata-san lets go by the sea, don't tell me we are just going to seat here and watch them" Shingyouji is now showing irritation with Misu's attitude

"You go ahead I want to sleep for now" As Misu is suppose to close his eyes something happened that he never anticipated. The younger man got angry and throw him things that he can see, the bottled water, his cap and even kick the bech ball at Misu. "Shingyouji? Whats with that attitude?" Shingyouji now started to cry **"THAT'S MY QUESTION YO YOU JERK!" **Shingyouji run away through the island , The other were shoceked with what they see

_Here we go again his immaturity appeared again well I should follow him or else he might be in trouble and get lost in the woods._

"Hey! Don't try to go farther! Those two really can be annoying sometimes, I think they're in the woods already hope they go back safe" Akaike sstarts to worried but no one dared to followed them.

_I hate him really really hate if he really don't want to gohe should have told me, I did not pressure him in the first place, he just think I could get in trouble, I never need a bodyguard in the first place…. Eh? Seems like I am far from the island already, Shoot! Don't tell me… I am kinda lost… oh no…I feel so afraid and it is getting dark already… Arata-san where are you_

Shingyouji can't but feel shaken he never notice he is now in the middle of the island, Akaike already warned them that they should just stay with the area near the beach because behind the trees is a wide forest already and with a guide on that day they cannot go there he could have remember that before he decide to run away. Suddenly while looking around he heard a voice..

"**SHINGYOUJI!, SHINGYOUJI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!"**

_It was Arata-san's voice, he followed me here, why, how… But I thought…._

Full of questions he just decide to response to Misu in hope to find each other.

"**ARATA-SAN! I'M HERE ITS SO MANY TREES SEE YOU!, WHERE ARE YOU!"**

Shingyouji walks forward to look for Misu as well the younger shove all trees blocking his way, He tried to look around but no sign of Misu, what he just do was to follow the older man's voice.

_Shit! Shingyouji! where is that guy? He shouldn't have run away now how can I locate maybe if we follow each other's voice we might find each other but its almost sunset and SHIT! How can we contact Saki I left my phone in the yacht and even I have it I don't think it has service here in this kind of place… Wait… Is that…_

Suddenky he heard a sound of scream

"**HELP! ARATA-SAN! CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE!"**

Misu tried to rush to locate Shingyouji, he run as fast as he can…

_I hope I am not too late… Shingyouji…_

* * *

**_I have no time to do a proofread in this if there are grammar errors just tell me I am really sorry for some inconsistency up until now wrting makes me nervous but eversince i did this i feel like my stress is gine especially when I am back from work or school this will be continued i promise... this will be continue for those people who appreciates me XOXO_**


	2. Taste of Summer

**NOTES: **Supposedly the second chapter was supposed to follow up within 2-3 weeks a what i have said in my announcement but a friend of mine visited me in the middle of the night because of some problem and sneak into my internet then she discover my FANFICS, so she persuade me to make one already. At first i do not want to because i was suppose to finish my paper but since she had a point that it could just take a couple of my time.

I reluctantly agreed she is also Takumi-kun fan more devoted from me her wallpaper was Mao-chan

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR AND PARTIAL OF THE STORY LINE I CREDIT THIS TO MY FRIEND WHO SOUND ASLEEP WRITE NOW IN MY BED(thanks for making me sleep in my sofa!)**

**"We write to taste life twice, in the moment and in retrospect."  
― Anaïs Nin**

* * *

The younger man is still holding for his dear life, handing on the vines for him not to fall. He wants to give up but, if he will let go now, not only he'll lose his life but a certain someone might end up worrying about him and might blame hisself if something bad happends to him.

_I can't hold on much longer my hands are aching already, Arata-san hurry,,,_

Misu still wanders and look for his beloved pet. He is already panting frustrations could be seen in his face now, he needs to find the younger man immediately before its too late.

_It is getting darker now if I don't find him this instant I may not even know if I could find him still alive. Shingyouji wait for me._

As he continiously look for the Shingyouji he notice that the track he mght be going now will lead him to the other guy, He may look weak now but still he continue to look for the younger student.

Shingyouji try as he might but seems like his hands feel slippery already and he he tried to use his right hand to clasp another vine it suddenly breaks off and alo with the other vin is holding both the grasps finaly let go

"**AAHHHH!" **

Suddenly someone grasp his hands trying to held him up, as he raise his head he was shocked to see who was able to save him

"Arata-san? How did you find me? Shingyouji looks surprise, but he no longer think of that for now he help the older so that he can be lifted up.

Misu was panting and breathing heavily, even his pet was feels exhausted as well, maybe it was due to shouting while he was almost at the cliff. As they both get enough air already they both stand up and Shingyouji initiated

"Anou Arata-san…"

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY?, DO YOU HOW MUCH TROUBLE ARE WE IN RIGHT NOW! IF YOU HAVEN'T BEHAVE THAT WAY EARLIER WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STUCK HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AND NOW SEEMS LIKE WE ARE LOST BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS!"**

Shingyouji bow his head, and tears again fell in his eyes, he knows it was his fault but afer being shouted like that all he could mutter was

"Sorry Arata-san, I know I became angry just because you don't want to swim with me I should just have let you rest earlier, Sorry I….."

Before he could finsh what he was saying Misu grabbed him and embarrassed him tightly.

"Ssh, hush now I should be the one who should say sorry if I should just say yes earlier you will not also end up here, sorry I shouted at you I was so worried I thought you will be leaving me forever, I thought that would be the last time I would hear your voice, or that would be to late to rescue you"

Misu look at Shingyouji and he wipes the younger man's tears in his face.

The thing that they need to worry now is how they can return back to there friends now it is dark. They might lose their track or end up in trouble again.

Back in the main island Akaike and their friends are now very worried about the pair's whereabouts. Almost dark now but still no response from the or they haven't return.

"Guys, I can't help but worry this much, that place is a dark dangerous woods, we can't even follow them there no or else, we may end up getting lost as well"

Akaike is now frustrated because of this event, Hayama looks so worried as that he hold onto Gii for comfort, Takabayashi held Yoshizawa's hand, out of fear for their friends.

While in the woods, they try look for a shelter maybe a big tree where they can rest for a while, and decide by tomorrow morning. They will return back to the island.

"Shingyouji you should stay with me at all times okay? Hey do you feel hungry? We can look for something here to eat like fruits"

Shingyouji smiled and he felt a little happy about Misu being worried for him. He can't even imaginethat the older man followed him in this place when he had run away, thoug he still regret his actions, this make Shingyouji happy because now he knows Misu cared.

"Hey what are you smiling at I was asking you would you like to eat?, we can pick fruits here"

Misu looks irritated at the younger man's face, they are in the middle of nowhere and now he is still smiling

"I am happy Arata-san is worried about me, I never thought you will not follow me here"

"BAKA, master will always look for their pet when they go astray, for him to return in his side, don't get you hopes up" Misu turned and continue to walk with Shingyouji behind him, but he did not expect Misu to hold his hands.

"For you not to get lost again, so hurry or else I will really leave you"

_I cannot really understand Arata-san, but he does look so worried at me, is it just because he don't want to feel burdened if something bad will happen to me? Or… I cannot just assume sometimes, I might even be mistaken._

"Arata we can stop there for a while,"

So as they lay within the tree, Shingyouji was the one who had fell asleep,

Misu can't help but look at the other man and held his hands and lean on to his forehead to kiss him.

_If you were really gone by that time, I really wouldn't know what I would do._

The sun had already risen, and it seems everything seems to be more clear now maybe they could head back to their friends who could be already dead worried by now.

Shingyouji is still fast asleep in Misu's lap. Ife there is one thing that would always make Misu smile secretly is when he is seeing his beloved pet asleep peacefully. He would not waste his time just as always looking at him and just contented by that sight.

So he did not waste anytime and lean on the younger man's face and kiss him on his lips without him knowing.

He got startled when Shingyouji start to move Misu suddenly shift back to his position.

Shingyouji rubbed his eyes and look shocked when he realized he had slept at Misu's lap he jumped back and blush.

"O..Ohayo," Shingyouji mumbled, he suddenly stand up and help Misu to stand as well.

"Lets just find our way out here they might have been looking for us. Lets go!" As they were walking now to find the exit. Shingyouji followed behind Misu, but he feels something but he don't know if it was a dream.

_Woah! I can't believe I had slept in his lap, I feel embarrassed right now, I think I should focus first on how we can get out of here, I am kinda hungry now._

As they were walking Shingyouji t=still try to follow Misu suddenly he held on his shirt.

"Shingyouji?"

"I might lose you again so can I cling onto you shirt? I just don't want you to worry about me again"

Misu smirked

"Just hold my hand again that way you won't be out of my sight, "

Shingyouji blushed even more and take Misu''s hand, behind his cold exterior he felt warmth whenever he touched Misu, that made him ease his fear when the were out in the woods and he was able to sleep soundly though they would not know what they could encounter.

"Thank you Arata-san for being there for me and for saving me last night, I promise to control again my temper and once we are back there I promise that I will let you sleep when you feel bored already I should have just been content that you have come with me"

"If you have wanted it you could have told me that you want to be alone with me" he whispered in Shingyouji's ears.

"Eh?"

Misu suddenly grabbed Shingyouji and kissed him on the lips the younger man kissed him in return. He hugged Misu and mutter the words "Arata-san Hontoni Suki-desu"

Misu smiled "That's your punishment for making me worry"

He playfully put his hands on the younger man's hair and stayed in that position. But the moment was cut off when they here someone call there names.

**MISU! SHINGYOUJI!, IT'S US WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?**

Shingyouji suddenly let go of Misu and was relieved when they heard there friends' voices who now is in front of them.

"Guys? Good thing you found us how?

"As we were thinking to look for you this morning I remembered there was a little house near the island he told us how we can go here so we decide to already look for you just in case you can't go back" Akaike explained

"Everyone was worried we want to look for you last night but its very risky since it was already dark, and… what happen your hands you got some bruises Shingyouji kun?" Asked and explained by Toshihisa

Misu coldy replied

"Long story lets just go now I am hungry already did you prepare something for us?"

Akaike raised his eyebrow

"Can you like first at least say thank you, Gee Misu as always"

Shingyouji went closer to Akaike and said

"Thank you Akaike-kun, we better hurry I feel hungry as well"

As they return back with there friends. Hayama was the first one to rush at Shingyouji's side and hugged him, he even cried thankful they are safe, Takabayashi jump onto Misu to hug him as well but Misu shrugged him off Yoshizawa can't help but laugh with Misu's attitude toward his lover.

Gii went to also see the relief and tap his shoulder's to Misu and hugged Hayama as he is still crying seeing there friends safe.

Shingyouji did not tell anyone what had happen during that time so that his friends will no longer worry and he is the only one know what Misu did to him just to keep him safe. So for now he does not mind if Misu acts cold because Shingyouji knows the real Misu.

_Summer can be interesting sometimes with a little adventure, I wish we could have stayed there a little longer. Being in a hopeless place can be romantic sometimes._

Now he had an idea of a perfect summer next year…

* * *

**Thanks to my friend who suddenly appear in front of our house and sneak in my laptop. Since she is good friend of mine who usually visits me even after high school I no longer treat her as a Guest so she can just go into my laptop without geting a complain from me and thrilled when she I am writing again and now for the first time see my work to be published. I do apologized for the inconsistency again. Her handwriting is bad really. She writes some part of it in a paper since earlier i cannot let her through my laptop because i was finishing my papers at that time. and if she goes through my laptop she'll prefer to watch movies or just contently read creations of other author. because of this once she wakes up i'll make sure i'll make her work in out house (evil laugh) because she persuade me to do this. But I am happy she was my first personal critic who contribute to make this 2nd chapter out of the blue. i was thinking of experimenting other couples though of course TakumixGii pairing but i'm still thinking of a storyline for them or maybe AkaikexToshihisa? maybe i can explore that though we know they were never paired even in manga or YoshizawaxTakabayashi i might add it into this creation since i made them all present here why not utilize all the characters.. so hope you enjoy XOXO**


	3. In the Arms of an Angel

**NOTES: **Frankly now chapter 3 is up! I will not remove the thank you note, I can;t believe i could be able to update this earlier than i expected I am sorry in advance i did not proof read this so if you find the grammars irritating just leave this page, but for those who will enjoy the story and enjoy!, This is the 3rd story I make Misu jealous *evil laugh* and this will not be in the end trust me ^^ when I was typing this, I am imagining Yuu Shirota in this story his name in my fanfiction suits him. whew! *nose bleeds* but in the end i was thinking he is too good looking for Shingyouji but whenever i create stories i am thinking of the live action, I am sorry for making you wait of this next chapter

******t**o nikki: this chapter is dedicated especiall y to you i hope after school you read and enjoy this.

**to june: **i do know Taiki-kun i find him really cute recently in his pics he looks better i like his eyes because it is so expressive. puppy eyes if you tell me

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN or the PAIR and ANY of the characters, just the story and plot **

**CHAPTER 3 is up! enjoy**

* * *

Ever since the incident on the woods had happened, Misu had been a little cautious not to make Shingyouji irritated, same with the younger man though at times he still wants to spend time with him he would just understand if Misu would say no either he is already tired or not want to join at all. But there are times that they would just prefer being alone together, showing there affections without seen by anyone, Misu wants to just show his affections to his pet and being discreet when everyone is around. That's how Misu is.

"Arata-san can I just go with Hayama we will just take a walk to the other island, Gii-sempai can't go with him so I want to accompany him there, he just want to take a stroll I promise we'll be careful."

Misu feels irritated at times because he already warned Shingyouji not being close to Hayama, he may not show it but he does not like sometimes the closeness of his pet and his roommate.

"Yeah go ahead but hurry ok? You really are hardheaded sometimes I told you already…"

"Not to get close to Hayama-san, we're just friends he will not steal you away from me, no one can you know who my heart belongs right"

Shingyouji smiled and kiss Arata-san on the cheeks and walk away and called Hayama-san, he promised Arata-san not to stay long and will return before it gets dark.

While on a walk Hayama and Shingyouji is chatting happily, they are talking about future and about their lovers as well.

"Nee Shingyouji-kun are you really contented on how Misu shows how much he treasured you?"

"I realized that as long as I am at his side that makes me happy, I guess he did love me after all. I saw it when I got lost in the woods."

Hayama can't believe when he learned what happen in the woods, he just laugh and promise Shingyouji that he won't tell it to others because he knows he might be teased by his friends especially Takabayashi and Gii when they realize what had really happened when they get lost.

As they are continuing on strolling around, they suddenly a man's tracks. Shingyouji looked at it curiously but they know they are the one who had stayed there and also the old man that owned a little hut, the one who helped there friends for them to be found when he and Misu got lost.

"Who could that be? Lets go Hayama-san!"

"Eh? Hey lets just go back we might get in trouble, lets just tell the old man about this and let him help that guy."

Shingyouji ignores his sempai and continue walking there he saw a man laying on the ground. Shingyouji looks at the man worriedly.

_He is still alive, but he looks weak, seems like he's been here for days maybe he get lost here._

"Anou, excuse me mister? C-can you hear me?"

He tried to shake to other man; suddenly he jumped out when the guy moved. Opening his eyes the first that he saw was the younger man.

"Are you okay? You seemed lost my friend and I saw your tracks while strolling around"

The man can't believe when he saw Shingyouji, he don't know what to answer to the young guy.

"A-am I heaven? Are you an angel?"

Shingyouji laughed and held the guy he offered him some food that he brought with him.

"You look hungry here take this"

Shingyouji reached out his hand to the stranger. The guy held his and thanked him.

"Oi! Shingyouji lets get out of here! I think we had helped him enough."

Hayama is feeling nervous seeing how his kouhai interacting with an unknown guy

"Wow! Thanks I had been here for 3 days already I already ran out of food, I just decide to take a nap then I will pick up some food maybe catch fishes or look for fruits"

_I thought he was just some dead man he just decides to take a nap because he is tired, I worry for nothing._

"I see, well I hope you enjoy your nature trip we'll go ahead now."

"Wait have you by chance know a guy name Soichiro Kuroda?"

"Kuroda-san? Wait! That's the old man leaving on a hut where we are staying now yes we do why?"

"Can you take me to him, actually I am his nephew I was supposed to be there since yesterday but I kinda enjoy this place so I decided to stay here for a moment"

Shingyouji smiled and nodded. He does not mind helping a stranger since the guy is a relative of the person that help them to be located when they were lost in the woods.

"Come with us, we'll be returning as well"

Hayama looked around and stunned when he see that Shingyouji is walking with the stranger. Shingyouji explained the situation to his sempai and Hayama reluctantly agreed and walked back with this unknown stranger.

As they return, Shingyouji ran back to Misu, and apologize that it took them long to go back, but Misu was not listening to his explanation he was looking at the stranger beside the younger man.

"Who's that guy?" Misu is looking at the unknown man irritatingly. But as Shingyouji is about to answer an old man's voice was heard

"TSUBASA!"

The man turns around and saw the old man and run to him. Seems like the elder was worried about the guy.

"Sorry uncle, I was enjoying my stay on the other side of the island I did not right go to you, I was supposed to be here yesterday but I was so tired so decide to take a nap good thing I met this two guys and I just walk along with them to meet you, long time no see uncle, my mom wants to give her regards to you"

The old man smacks his nephew for his stubbornness.

The boys can't help but laugh at the old man's attitude.

"Forgive my rudeness boys this is Tsubasa Tooki, my nephew, he usually spend his time here during summer, he is also graduating in high school, he just passed his exams and will be in a university in Tokyo next year."

"Nice to meet you all by the way I haven't know your names yet."

"Hayama, Takumi nice to meet you sorry for my attitude earlier"

"Saki, Giichi, I am Takumi's boyfriend nice to meet you."

Takumi bushed when he was introduce as Gii's boyfriend in front of their new friend.

"You're a one lucky guy aren't you?"

"Akaike, Shouzo and this is Toshihisa, Katakura"

Tsubasa bowed at them. Happy knowing them.

"Are you two lovers as well"

"NO!" Akaike and Toshihisa respond in unison.

"You know you're good looking… I mean I am Izumi, Takabayashi and this is Michio Yoshizawa my boyfriend."

Tsubasa smiled to them as well; finally he looked at Misu and SHingyouji.

"I haven't know your name yet, you are…"

Misu tried to ignore the guy; Shingyouji nudged him to respond to their new acquaintance.

"Sorry about he really is like that sometimes, he Arata, Misu they are all my sempai in school, my name is Kanemitsu, Shingyouji nice to meet you."

Tsubasa was most focus in knowing this young guy he walks near to him. And held his hand, every one was wide eyed Toshihisa and Takabayashi had there jaws dropped. Shingyouji looks surprised as well, the worst Misu is now showing his glaring look and Gii can notice it, he can't help but laugh seeing his rival show that kind of reaction.

"Thank you my angel, the pleasure of knowing you is all mine"

All that was there did not expect what was coming next; Tsubasa leaned close to Shingyouji and kissed him in the cheeks. Shingyouji was wide eyed at what his new friend did.

Misu clenched in his fist.

_I hate thay guy and what is Shingyouji doing he did not even react negatively or backed out. Now there goes my summer my Shingyouji._

Shingyouji get back his composure and smiled to his new friend but he blushed a little when Tsubasa smiled at him.

"Tsubasa you little prick, you haven't changed have you?, Lets go home for now, you guys enjoy your stay we'll head home for now"

"Nee Shingyouji see you around"

He smiled and go ahead with his uncle without glancing back again to the younger gu without Shingyouji noticing since he is now busy talking with Takabayahi. But his glance we're caught by Misu himself, he smiled and nod to him but he only get a glared in response and just turn his attention back to his friends.

Glancing as the sun goes down, Shingyouji can't forget what Tsubasa had said.

_See you around? Does he mean? Oh no! he kissed me and especially in front of Arata-san. Don't tell me…_

_"_Hey what are you doing there, time to eat now"

After many hours everybody feel tired for today, all of them return to there respective tents.

Misu is still quiet he does not like the scene he saw earlier, but he does not want to show this to the younger man as well, he can't even look in his pet's eyes.

"Anou Arata-san, I…"

"Just go to sleep"

"That does not mean anything, you know I will always love you, you have my word"

Suddenly Misu turned around and kissed Shinyouji in the lips, Shingyouji returned the kiss more passionate.

"At least he did not kiss you there"

Pointing at the younger man's lips.

"But in the first place I do believe I own every part of you right? So I can't forgive him of he'll be close to you again."

Shingyouji can't help but now smile, this was the second time he saw Misu jealous, but he is happy he is the only one who can really see or know about this expression.

"Arata-san Sukidesu"

Misu just smiled,

"Don't think it that way come on let's sleep I don't feel like staying up late you know"

_How many sides of Arata-san will I see because of this summer escapades we have. _

And so another day is gone. At the little house a man is standing on beside his window.

_My name means "wings" I want to be the wings of that angel, my angel…_

* * *

**_I don't feel happy about this but I don't know why i add this up if many will hate these i'll try to update this and change this chapter but still i want to get review from you guys, this makes me inspired to write more. for those who want to torture Misu don't worry i still have more ideas in my mind this is not the end *evil laugh again* in the first place who won't love Baby Shin i love him ^^ _**


	4. THANK YOU MESSAGE

**WRITER'S MESSAGE:**

**FIRST i would like to thank some few people:**

**Lady Xyenia: Thank you for the encouragement you provided me when I was still not writing. For being the first one to review "Resiliency"**

**Akiluv: Thanks for all the comments as a fellow MisuXShingyouji fun I was happy at least I have given this pair justice for you I will continue to write about this pair.**

**PRINCESS SERENITY-CHAN: For the continuous review and for also motivating me, since the day you review my first creation that was the most memorable of all since I've been following your creations as well ever since**

**Lisa: the constructive criticism you provided me make me inspire to write it does not motivated me but made me realize that I do need to improve. I don;t take what you comment by heart, but I do thank you for that**

**To my friend who had helped me in the second chapter. Thank i credit the second chapter to you of this fiction**

* * *

**ABOUT CHAPTER IT'S ALREADY UPDATED I ENTITLED IT IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL., I DECIDE TO UPDATE IT YESTERDAY, THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE 3RD IN ORDER BUT SINCE I DECIDED TO UPDATE IT THE THANK YOU MESSAGE WAS PUT ON THE 4TH LINE/CHAPTER**

**I AM STILL THINKING WHAT TO DO WITH CHAPTER FOUR**

**WHEN I WAS TYPING THE 3RD CHAPTER YUU SHIROTA COMES IN MY MIND GOSH HE IS SO HANDSOME AND I HAVE A MOJOR CRUSH ON HIM**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON MY CHAPTERS IF YOU WANT TO IF NOT THAT'S OK BUT I WANT TO THANK PEOPLE PUTTING EFFORT TO READ MY WORKS**

* * *

**FIRST OF ALL THIS IS NOT THE THIRD CHAPTER HASN'T THOUGHT OF IT YET. NOT BECAUSE MY IDEAS ARE RUNNING OUT BUT CURRENTLY I AM DOING MY PAPERWORKS FOR MY SUBJECT, POLITICAL SCIENCE AIN AT A JOKE AS A COURSE (TRUST ME EVEN I MYSELF DON'T KNOW WHY I TAKE THAT COURSE) BUT I WILL TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED MY WORKS, YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY MISUxSHINGYOUJI PAIRING**

**THEY ARE THE PAIRING THAT GIVES ME A LOT OF IDEA I LOVE TO PLAY AROUND WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**I LIKE SHINGYOUJI'S DEVOTENESS TO MISU THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY MISU…**

**THOUGH I HATE MISU HE IS A CHALLENGING CHARACTER SEEMS YOU CAN'T EASILY READ HIM OR HIS CHARCTER ON A TURN HE CAN BE SWEET BUT THE OTHERSIDE… THAT I AM MAKING UP RIGHT NOW**

**POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE REVIEWS I DO ACCEPT THEM THOSE ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, THAT MADE ME MORE CHALLENGE TOMAKE MORE FANFICS ONCE I AM DONE WITH ALL MY SCHOOLWORK AND ONCE MY REST IN WORK WILL GIVE ME MORE TIME TO CREATE… SOMEONE FROM CHAPTER 5 REVIEW YEAH EVEN I MYSELF ADMIT THE INCONSISTENCY OF MY STORY, TECHNICALLY I NEVER WRITE STORIES NOR PUBLISH FANFICS THIS WAS LITERALLY MY FIRST TIME TO CONSECUTIVELY DO IT. IN MY OWN LEVEL OF UNDERSTANDING, INTIMACY BEGAN WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY ON THAT "LEVEL", **

**THE DRESSING SCENE IN "PURE" IN MY MIND WAS INTIMATE IN TERMS OF KISSING BUT NOT IN THE HIGHER LEVEL. I ASSUME THEY JUST KISSED THATS HOW I OBSERVED IN THE MOVIE. SOMETIMES IT WOULD BE A HEADACHE IF I DETAILED EVERYTHING IN A STORY TIME, DATE PLACE, MAYBE I COULD HAVE WRITE A SCRIPT IF THAT WOULD BE THE CASE**

**I AM NOT THAT EXPERT YET WHEN IT COMES TO PASSIONATE OR WHAT THEY CALL SMEXY SCENES. **

**TRUST ME MAYBE IF I DECIDE TO WRITE THAT WAY YOU MIGHT KILL ME BECAUSE I CANNOT DELIVER IT YET WELL INSTEAD OF ENJOYING IT YOU MIGHT HATE IT AS WELL AS ME. **

**MY GIFT OF IMAGINATION IS NOT THAT WIDE YET COMPARE TO MY FAVORITE AUTHORS OF THE MANGA/LIVE ACTION SERIES. I HOPE YOU CAN PROPERLY GUIDE ME. **

**SECOND FOR GRAMMARS, AS I'VE MENTION I AM IMPULSIVE SO I JUST TYPE THOUGH I PROOFREAD DUE TO MY POOR EYESIGHT AS WELL I LACK IT. SO NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHY SOMETIMES TIMELINE CANNOT BE SEEN NOR SOMETHING DOES NOT MATCH THE OTHER WAY AROUND. IF YOU NOTICE WHY I WRITE LIKE THIS THOUGH I DON'T DO WRITINGS, THOUGH I JUST BEEN STARTING NOW I LOVE WRITING ON JOURNALS ABOUT ME. **

**SO WHEN I AM MAKING FANFICS THIS PAST FEW DAYS I WAS IMAGINING THIS IS MY JOURNAL THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS I SHOW IT TO OTHERS. RECENTLY I AM GETTING IDEAS THROUGH MANGAS I AM READING ONLINE AND I WATCH OTHER MOVIE OR… FOR EVERY SONG THAT PLAYED WHILE I AM TYPING THIS THAT'S HOW MY IDEA SUDDENLY POP UP.**

**-REGARDING THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL POST IT SOON SO I WILL HAVE THIS DELETED, AT LEAST 2-3WEEKS FROM NOW. I JUST WANT TO TAKE THIS TO GIVE YOU A PUBLIC THANK YOU AGAIN**

**-I DECIDED TO NOT DELETE THIS SINCE THIS IS A THANK YOU MESSAGE THAT COMES FROM HEART**

* * *

**-I WILL BE BACK AND ALWAYS NOT LET PEOPLE THAT SUPPORT ME DOWN...**

**XOXO**


	5. That Summer, That Love

**NOTES: **Finally the ending of this chapter whew!, i did not checked it i just suddenly write it second exam is done so I am kinda refreshed to update this as earlier as i expected, the snorkling part is usually done in my country so i kind of add it, you may wonder why would i return to the wood part, lets just say i assume they already know that place the fireflies came to my idea while watching a movie.

**To june: **thank you for the continious support

**Nikki: **seems like your email address was not written you can just pm me in fanfiction if you are already a member

**Akiluv: **you reactions made me smile i am also looking forward to your creation i think it will be 1000% better than this

**i write because I realize I want to share this to all the fans of this pair. **

**to june: **thank you for the support as well

**AND AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST MY STORY AND PLOT; LAST CHAPTER IS UP ENJOY!**

* * *

Ever since that guy appeared Misu seems to finally lost his interest in there summer escapades, he would just usually seat beside the tent watching the others playing around. One thing that Misu really can't stand is how often the new guy would go with them and instantly bond with their new friends, especially in the presence of his pet, Shingyouji does not mind Tsubasa's presence always openly being friendly with him. This was the thing he hate about Shingyouji, he is very sociable that to the point you would earn his trust right away.

"Shingyouji, try this I made these with my uncle this morning, I hope you like it, tell me if it taste good."

Shingyouji take the man's gift to him and taste some of it, Shingyouji almost shout because this was far from the taste of foods he eats at home even the school cafeteria.

"Wow! This taste good, I did not know you can make cheese breads!: its more delicious than the bread I have in our school. Thanks Tsubasa-kun"

Misu did not like the sound of how his kouhai address the young guy, he is suppose to be the only that Shingyouji address in first name not this guy.

"Since when did you call other people by there first name especially someone you just know barely"

"I am sorry Misu but I ask Shingyouji to call me by my first name though he does not agree yet for me to call him Kanemitsu, I will be back later I just need to help my uncle, see you Angel!"

_Wah! He still call me in that name sometimes, that would be flattering but sometimes its embarrassing especially in front of my friends and Arata-san, and now I can't help to notice that Arata-san is getting sulkier everyday_

"Misu do you have a dictionary with you?" Gii suddenly appeared beside his rival.

"Don't tell me Saki you are planning to study in the middle of vacation"

"No it's for you, I want you to look for the word **jealousy**" Gii pat his shoulders and shake his and and began to chuckle, suddenly he left his rival and just went over to Takumi.

"Gii I don't like Misu's look on you, it looks scary" Hayama informed his lover, starting to get worry.

"Nope, that's Misu's real looks"

"Eh? Why is he a really a monster"

Gii laughed at Hayama's question.

"No nothing lets just say, your kinda right, the monster is starting to wake up now"

Hayama smiled beginning to understand Gii's word, but decide to just leave it be and enjoy every moment he had with his lover.

_Jealousy? what does Saki tries to implement on me, Why should I? it is just irritationg me seeing that guy I am irritated not jealous that's two different thing_

Misu is still in denial about how he feels though his emotions is now getting worse even Takabayashi and Yoshizawa decide to not joke with him, because of his foul mood.

Akaike even let Misu rest when he almost burned there fish, scared they would starve to deat because of Misu's attitude he left Toshihisa in charge of preparing there meals.

"My angel!"

_He's here again can he just not show up everyday? I really want to punch this guy already._

"Tsubasa-kun, you're here, what is it this time?"

Shingyouji greeted his friend

"Here"

Tsubasa handed an object to the younger man, it was a bracelet made of shell, Shingyouji was delighted and glady accept the gift

"Its beautiful thank you"

"Let me put in on your hand"

Misu suddenly interrupted them and grabbed the guy's gift.

"Let me"

Shingyouji, wondered but he smiled when it was Misu who put it on his wrist.

"By the way I will be going on the other island again later, would you like to go with me, we can go snorkeling I can ask my uncle to let us borrow his boat, if you guys want to"

All of them were delighted except Misu who did not like that idea.

"Snorkling? that would be fun, sure we'll go right Arata-san?"

Misu ignored Shingyouji and just return to his tent.

"I am sorry about that, he is just like that sometimes but he is really kind."

Everyone except Misu went on the other island, when they are finish with the activities, almost every cannot hide the excitement especially for Takabayashi, Hayama and Shingyouji because the corals were beautiful and even those beautiful fishes they saw.

"Isn't that fun? Nee Yoshizawa-kun you should have get those cute fishes I may keep it my room."

"Wow look what I got a starfish!" Hayama showed it to Gii who can't hide his amusement seeing Hayama's happiness

Shingyouji seat beneath the rocks and glancing at his friends. Tsubasa approached him and he looks happy seeing the younger smiling.

"Too bad Arata-san miss this, maybe I will give him these shells what do you think?"

"You smiled beautifully don't you know that?"

"Hey! Don't tease my like that"

Shingyouji smiled and push Tsubasa lightly.

"Its true, do you know why I called you my angel; when I first saw you in the island I thought you were a dream you even smiled at me like that I even thought I was dead that time, even at home I can't forget about you, how you smile, the way talk even the way now you look at me."

Tsubasa leaned to Shingyouji, grabbed his face.

_Oh no! is he trying to kiss me but I only want Arata-san be kissed by me._

"SHINGYOUJI! HEY COME HERE YOU"LL MISS THE FUN!

Shingyouji almost thank Toshihisa's interruption and run back with his friends.

"Anou I-I'll just get back there, wanna come as well its sad to be there alone you know"

"Its okay I'll just watch you guys from here"

_Too bad I almost taste the lips of an angel._

When they return back Shingyouji excitedly go to Misu, who is seating in a log.

"Arata-san! Hey I have something for you look! I find these shells, you can use it for decorations in your room."

"You shouldn't have done that, it'll just be a waste in my room you know, and you should know that better right."

Shingyouji bowed his head and feels like crying right now.

_I thought he would like this I even picked this up for him. I can't hold it any longer this is far from enough._

Tsubasa, walk towards Shingyouji, and tries to comfort him but Misu shrugged his hands of his pet.

"Don't you think you're crossing the line now, I have enough of your involvement with Shingyouji."

The others are quite shocked now of what is happening between Tsubasa and Misu.

"Hey, we were just having fun and now this, Misu its not Tooki's fault if he is interfering that was really quite rude of you to say that to Shingyouji" Takabayashi iriitatedly informed Misu, Yoshizawa try to calm his lover down.

"I think you're out of the line already, Misu, I tried to ignore your attitude this past few days but, Takabayashi is right, that's too much" Akaike added as well.

Hayama wants to react as well but Gii stopped his lover telling him those words are already enough.

Shingyouji tried to force a smile and looked at Arata-san.

"Hey he is right, its ok I'll just keep these I will just put these in my rooms as our souvenirs."

Shingyouji hide the shells in his pocket but tsubasa stopped him. He takes those shells and keeps it for his self.

"Its ok. If you want I'll take these since this is from Shingyouji I will treasure this ok?"

Misu suddenly lost his patience! He shoved Tsubasa, but the guy fought back as well.

"**I AM TIRED OF YOUR INTERFERENCE!, ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPRESS SHINGYOUJI WELL IT WOULD BE HARD TO DO THAT!"**

Tsubasa grabbed Misu's collar and gave him the same glare that Misu showed him

"**IF YOU DON'T TREASURE HIM, I WILL!, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE HIM DO YOU KNOW THAT! I DESERVE HIM MORE, I CARE FOR HIM UNLIKE YOU!"**

The two guys are now fighting with each other, Akaike try to come in between, but to no avail even now he is shoved back as well. Toshihisa afraid that he might be hurt just keep on shouting for them to stop. Yoshizawa was stopped by Takabayashi to get involved.

"Hey you want to get hurt as well?"

"But Izumi?"

"You will stop them or you want to see me angry and I myself will hurt one of them and I will make a scene here?"

With no choice he decide to just try to stop them by shouting at them. Hayama is now shruggin Gii, but Gii decide not to get involved, he told Hayama this is just right, this is the right time to see Misu's true nature. Shingyouji is now shaken because he does not like this.

_I don't want this… I hate this scene so much._

Shingyouji suddenly come between them but suddenly Misu accidentally hit him. He fell in the ground and can still feel the bruise in his face.

"Shin… I-I am."

Shingyouji, wiped the little blood on his face and was helped by Hayama to stand up. This was the scene they did not expect everybody was now dead in silence.

"D-don't come near me! Even you Tsubasa, leave me all alone…."

Shingyouji run away far from them, Tsubasa tried to follow him but his uncle suddenly appeared.

"TSUBASA! That's enough, lets go home, I am sorry about this guys."

Misu tried to follow him but Gii held his hands.

"Hey make sure, if you follow him do not let go of him. This might be your last chance now or never."

Misu nodded and followed Shingyouji.

_Thankfully he is just here I can't forgive what I have done._

Shingyouji was in the woods, sitting on the big tree where they have stayed the first time they got lost.

_I can't believe I will be this upset again, but I have the right, I can't believe Arata-san could do that, can't believe he can be this my face still hurt a bit._

Shingyouji is concentrated on looking at the tree, suddenly he heard footsteps. He was surprise to see the man that followed him.

"Arata-san"

"Shingyouji, I am really sorry."

"I told you to leave me alone for now which part do you understand!"

Shingyouji tried to run but good thing Misu was able to stopped him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, I am your master so don't you dare command me or tell me what to do"

Shingyouji was wide eyed at Misu now finally Misu got his attention.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you, I-I was so reckless I should have control my temper I can't believe I will be this j-j-jea…"

"Arata-san? What is it?"

"JEALOUS damn it! I tried to be cool about it I can't believe I would be acting like that, I even hurt you in the way I don't want to, believe it or not though I may not show it I really need you beside me, with you I can be my true self."

"Arata-san, I am sorry as well, I always acts childishly, and even I myself can't believe you'll be acting like that, but can I ask you something?"

Misu walks closer to Shingyouji, touching his face. How he miss being this close to the younger man.

"Can I stay with you forever? Even I am a bother?"

Misu smiled what his pet told him.

"What did I just said earlier?"

Shingyouji jump towards Misu and hugged him tightly, Shingyouji now breaks down in tears.

"I won't leave you Arata-san, your pet will never leave you master."

"Shingyouji, hurting you is the mos stupid mistake I have ever done"

Misu pulls Shingyouji, and kissed the younger guy. He wrapped around his shoulder and response with the kiss. Misu caressed the younger man's face, touching the part that he had unintentionally hurt. In return the younger man held Misu's hand toushing his face and gaze at him lovingly

_How I miss his kisses now I hope that we are going to have all the kisses we have missed in this world._

Suddenly, they saw something shining approaching both of them.

"Arata-san look fireflies!"

Misu smirked and tried to catch one and showed it to Shingyouji. The younger man looks at him and smiled.

"Nee Arata-san Suki desu"

"Good to know" Misu smiled at the younger guy

Shingyouji leaned on the elder man's shoulder. They decide to enjoy their time for now in that place.

After some hour they had finally return, everyone seems to be surprise as if nothing happened earlier. Misu surprised everyone when he suddenly holds Shingyouji's hands in front of their friends. Shingyouji blushed out of embarrassment and happiness as well. Seems like the island had thought Misu a hard lesson. And another day has gone everyone is sleeping in peace. Especially Shingyouji who is sleeping happily beside the man he ever loved.

The next day everyone prepared their things since its time to go.

As they are getting ready, Kuroda-san along with Tsubasa, approached them to bid farewell.

"Thank you guys for staying in here, I am really sorry to all the troubles my nephew had brought you"

"Its ok Tooki-san did not mean no harm right guys?" Almost everyone agreed in what Gii had said

"Nee, you are still my angel Shingyouji, I think I can never find a guy like you. Nee Misu take care of that guy he does love you unconditionally."

Misu smirked and walk towards the guy.

"You don't need to remind about that, and no matter what you no one can ever replace me in Shingyouji's heart, you see this guy can only like one guy, that's me"

_Give us a break Misu; _these are the thoughts of his friends over the guy's confidence with his relationship with Shingyouji

"By the way I believe there is something that you have that belongs to me"

Misu asks for the shells that Shingyouji had picked for him the other day. Tsubasa smiled and give it to Misu.

"Tsubasa-kun see you in Tokyo and we hope you can visit as in Shidou one day"

"Hai! I will, and we hope you will be back here as well, by the way you guys are graduating right so Shingyouji if you feel lonely in Shidou just tell me so I can visit you"

Everyone laugh at what Tsubasa said since they know what there new friend means.

"Don't push your luck Tooki," Misu smiled

"Hey after this why don't we go to a summer festival we still have 1 week to enjoy the summer right guys?"

Toshihisa suggested, everyone agreed even Misu who had no choice when Shingyouji persuade him.

_Here we go again.. Oh well as long as I am with this eccentric guy I think wherever we spend our summer would be fine._

And Misu looked at Shingyouji lovingly than ever before.

And so the Summer Days in the island is finally over only these guys with them know what had happen in that wonderful place.

Shingyouji look at the island one last time.

_Love can really be found in a hopeless place. I am a lucky pet am I?_

* * *

**whew! finally less than a week as i expected, your reviews will be a motivation for me to continue making fanfiction, for now i really will focus on this pair once everything is ok i will start doing other fiction. yeah Yuu Shirota is still on my mind. sorry for the grammars and tenses like i sadi if you do not feel the story you can go back and not continue reading, i know its a crappy ending but i feel fulfilled so i can;t help but be a little proud! there is no harm taking risk! I can't believe I hurt Baby Shin *sniffs* but i do love him from the bottom of my heart**


End file.
